In My Room One Day
by Green Marker
Summary: UPDATED! I mean WAY UPDATED! Well, basically, Remusme. And other pairings. Its just kinda a fluff fic right now. Hard-pg 15 1st chapter, the others are a-ok.
1. Scary

****

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine! Dur! Anyone who does not realize this sure had a lose screw! ***laugh's at lame joke*** Ah! I crack myself up!

****

Pairing: Eh? Too many! AHHH!! 

Year: I dunno! But, everyone IS of age! (Well, of course Sev, Siri, and Remmy are! Dur!! LOL!) 

Spoilers: If you haven't read any of the books for background info…then, damn! What a spoiler!

Rating: R…it *IS* there for a reason, y'know! Just a bit of PWP for now…I might put a plot in! J 

A/N: Something I just made up when I was sleeping over at Grim's house…we were laughing SO damn hard that we were crying! Well, check out this damn story, and then review to tell me whatcha think! ; -D

****

A/N2: There IS gonna be some other chapters! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA!! *cough's* 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Chapter 1

One day I was just sitting in my room, typing up something on my computer and listening to "Nothin'" when Harry came in.

"Hi Sara," said Harry, while giving me a kiss on my right cheek.

"Howdy!" I said, while giggling at my attempt for acting like a cowboy. Then Severus came in after I said "howdy".

"Hullo Sara," Severus said, while kissing me on the cheek opposite to the one Harry kissed.

"Hi Sev!!" I said, giving him the biggest damn hug. After about ten minutes, Fred and George came in. "'ello Sara!" both said in unison. I said "HI!" back and gave 'em both hugs. Then George hopped on to my bed and began dry humping it. Fred got out his wand (not THAT wand!!) and said a spell. Suddenly, porno appeared by me bed!

"Bloody hell, George! Get that fucked up shit outta my room! Right fucking now!" I said, noticing the porn (fucked up shit) quickly. He just sat down and began looking through "Wizard's Melon's"(1). Ron came in after George finished looking through the first magazine. He went over to Harry and started making out with him. Lee came in and joined Ron and Harry to form a threesome. Draco came ten minutes later and joined the threesome. After Fred and George were done looking at the porno, they joined Draco, Harry, Ron, and Lee to become a sixsome!

Will and Fred(Jordan Caseday) came into my room and hopped to a corner with Severus to jack off together. Throughout the day, various moans and groans could be heard from the bed and the corner where Severus, Will, and Fred(Jordan Caseday) were. After a while, Hermione came in.

"Hi Sara!" she said, while kissing me on my fore head. "I'm a bisexual and I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?"

"Sorry, Hermione, but I'm just heterosexual. Plus, I already have my eye on someone else. Sorry!" I said. Then Ginny came in after I made that proclamation. 

"Hi Sara!!" she said. Then she went to the corner where Severus, Will, and Fred(Jordan Caseday) were to get some. I looked over to where Harry, Draco, Ron, Fred, George, and Lee were and I noticed you couldn't tell where one person started and the other ended. Then Pansy came in, but I kicked her out because she is a little bitch and I didn't want her anywhere near Draco! Remus came in after I kicked Pansy out.

"Hi Sara! Will you go out with me?" asked Remus.

"Yes, I will!" I accepted quite quickly. Seamus and Dean came in after I accepted Remus' offer. Seamus went over to my stereo and put in my Limp Bizkit CD and went to song number two (the title is Hotdog). Then Seamus and Dean went and joined Severus, Will, Ginny, and Fred(Jordan Casedy) in the corner. Sirius came in soon after.

"Hullo Sara!" Sirius said, while giving me a big hug.

"Hi Sirius!" I said. Then Hermione ran over to Sirius and they began making out. Remus came over to me after I was done hugging Sirius and we both began to make out. Then George hopped off the bed and yelled "I GOTTA PIDDLE!!". I got out of my make out session and told him its down the hall to his right (thank the Gods no one was home that day!). I went back to making out with Remus after I told George where the loo is. Remus pulled away after a minute of snogging.

"Sara, will you meet me in the Astronomy Tower in tow days?" he asked

"Of course, Remmy!" I said. Then we went back to making out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Isn't this just so damn scary!!? I decided to FINALLY put it up on to FanFiction.Net cause I felt like it. Anyways, chapter 2 (YES, I SAID CHAPTER 2!!) will be on the way. 

Now, be the nice kind and gentle person you are and review my fic to tell me whatcha think! It's that nice purdy purple button in the lower left hand corner! See it? Good!


	2. Aww!

Disclaimer: *chapter 1*  
  
Pairing: A lot   
  
Year: Yes, we've found an age! Right outta Hogwarts. Fun.   
  
Spoilers: Well, y'know, haven't read the books, then you wouldn't know everyones names and some peoples antics so...  
  
Rating: R  
  
A/N: OMG! Thank you to EVERYONE for reviewing! I'm FINALLY putting this up. Sorry that I haven't. I know, I suck. I tried to email it to people but it wasnt workin! I know, what a lame excuse Sara, shut the f--k up! I'm just really really sorry! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I love you all!  
  
A/N2: Chapter 2...I'll try to add more after this one. Yes, in this, its August 12th at the moment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
It's been two days since I saw everyone and I'm now at the Astronomy Tower waiting for My Remmy. Woah, getting ahead of myself. Well, Albus DID say Remus and I are soulmates. I talked to him yesterday about it. It's nice. I wonder if Sirius and Hermione are? Oh, here's Remmy.  
  
"Hi Sara," said Remus, softly kissing me on the lips.  
  
"Hi, how are you?" I asked him, gazing at the stars out of the window of the tower.  
  
"I'm good. And you?" he asked me.  
  
"Really good now that you're here. What were you going to ask me?" I turned toward him. He gets on one knee. OH MY GOD! He's going to ask me to bond with him!  
  
"Sara, will you become my bonded and my wife?" he asked on bended knee.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!! YES!" I squealed and tackled him, kissing him and hugging him. I looked down at him. "Are we going to get Albus to be the 'priest', I guess you could say, for this?"  
  
"Yes, and we have to have two witnesses each," Remmy said. I jumped off him and started running around.  
  
"Ok, we have to figure out the colors for the dress robes, the flowers, oh my god! The guest list! This is going to be huge. I've waited for this day since I was 14." I speed walked down the steps of the Astronomy Tower to my rooms to get parchment and my quill and ink to write to my friends that Remus and I are getting married. Remus was chuckling behind me the whole time my rooms.  
  
~*~  
  
After I owled everyone, I quickly got messages back. Hermione and Sirius congratulated me in the same letter. Told me something. I just smiled. I got congratulations from Ginny, Harry, Severus, the rest of the Weasleys, Draco, Tonks, and everyone else in the Order. Also, people from my house. Dean, Thoms, Neville(have to get that boy a partner, heh), and everyone else. Seems we found everyone to invite for our wedding.  
  
"So, seems you've got the guest list planned out, I presume?" Remus asked me. I turned around in my seat to look at him.  
  
"Yes, I do, NOW, to chose my witnesses. Hermione and Ginny." I told him.  
  
"Wow. That was quick. I chose Harry and Sirius." Remus told me.  
  
"AWW! We can make Siri and 'Mione match! They're so in love!" I exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"Oh no, matchmaker mode," Remus muttered under his breath.  
  
"What did you say?" I asked him, glaring.  
  
"Absolutely nothing, love. Just muttering how much I love you." Remus tried to cover up. I just glared and told him I love him too.  
  
"WELL, off to go tell Albus when the ceremony will be! Be back later." I ran out of the rooms to Albus' office. Once I got to the gargoyle I said Lemon Drops(todays password). "Albus! ALBUS! Where are you?"  
  
"Right behind you," I squeaked and turned around. "DON'T DO THAT! Well, I've come to tell you that Remus proposed to me and we've figured out a date for the whole thing. We'll be having it on September 2nd. All the Hogwarts students are invited and I've still to send out the invitations to friends. Will that work for you? Please?" I asked with puppy dog eyes and a pouting lip.  
  
Albus chuckled, "Yes, that will be ok. I'll be sure to inform all the students in their letters that they can attend this wonderful joining."  
  
"Oh! Thank you Albus!" I jumped up and hugged him.  
  
"You're very welcome," He said, chuckling.  
  
"Well, I've to go tell Remus when the date is set. We're going to hogsmeade to get our dress robes. Good bye Albus!"  
  
"Good bye, Sara."  
  
~*~  
  
"Remus! What about these auburn colored ones? They'll bring out your eyes!" I said, holding up said robe.  
  
"Ok, only if you get the silver ones with the green trimming. That willl definitely bring out your beautiful eyes." He said to me. I thanked him and kissed him.  
  
"Now I know why I'm marrying you."  
  
"Uh, fine," Remus said, faking hurt. I swatted him. "You old teaser. Come on, lets go pay for these and go send the invitations."  
  
"Ok," Remus said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, this chapter SUCKED. It's not as funny but this was what I was planning to happen. Please review! THANKS! LOVES TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!  
  
Sep - welcome!  
  
dragonbrat - everyone should agree with the button color! its clearly purple!!  
  
black*sparrow - its just for the fic. he can be all yours...but, be warned. me friend, kat, might fight ya for him.  
  
diva937 - here  
  
katerina*elise - yes, it IS scary...but this chapter is as scary, right? luff ya chika! 


	3. Wedding

Disclaimer: Chapter 1  
  
Title: In My Room One Day  
  
Spoilers: Well.if you don't know everyone's names and have read the books, then that's on helluva spoiler.  
  
Pairings: Hmm, you'll found out once you read on.  
  
A/N: So sorry that it takes me virtually forever to write new chapters for this. I've been really busy. Yes, I know, I have been on the internet, but it's only for a limited time. Certainly not enough to write up a chapter and post it. And, practically every weekend, I've been at friend's houses, so I certainly couldn't write the new chapter there and post it. And, if I wasn't at friend's houses, or doing much of anything else, I was being depressed. Very sorry everyone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Sara and Remus finally had everything set and it was a day before the wedding. Sara was terribly nervous but Hermione and Ginny comforted her nonetheless.  
  
"Sara, it'll be ok. You're marrying Remus! How grand and beautiful," assured Ginny, fluttering around Sara, making sure her dress robes look good.  
  
"Ginny's right, you don't need to be nervous! Be happy! You're very lucky." Exclaimed Hermione, sitting at the table, finishing her homework from her day at the college she attends. Sara got a mischievous glint in her eyes.  
  
"So, who're you guys with? Come on now, girl talk time." Sara said, laughing.  
  
"Oh, Gods, Sara," muttered Hermione. "Well, I'm with Sirius."  
  
"I KNEW it!"  
  
"And Draco and I are together," piped in Ginny. Ginny and Hermione both looked at Sara with interest.  
  
"Ah. So. When are the weddings?" Sara asked, laughing amiably.  
  
"Sara, you're horrible. Now, you better run, or you'll have pink hair for a week," cautioned Hermione. "3.2." Sara started running, albeit a bit aimlessly because of her dress robes. Ginny was in front of her and hexed her hair pink.  
  
"Oh Gods. Wow, this looks amazing with my dress robes." Sara said, admiring herself in the mirror.  
  
"Sara, it doesn't. You're just being a dork. Again." Laughed Hermione. Sara threw off her dress robes, now in her knickers, and ran around the house hexing Ginny and Hermione. They all were going to be a site for the wedding to be held the next day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh gods. Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods." Sara muttered, in her dressing room, terribly nervous.  
  
"Sara, why are you much more nervous than yesterday?" asked Hermione, clearly concerned.  
  
"I'll tell you after the whole wedding, I swear. I just don't feel like telling right now," replied Sara.  
  
"Ok, you can tell us after it. Whatever it is, we'll accept it. Always, you're our best friend," said Ginny, putting her arm around Sara's shoulder and pulling her close. Hermione did the same to the other side.  
  
"Yeah, we're here for you, don't forget it." Said Hermione, giving Sara a reassuring squeeze and kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks you guys. You're really good help. I love you both. Gah, is it time already? Come on, we must go out now to get in the line for the wedding. They all went out to get situated and waited for the wedding to start.  
  
[A/N: I'm not up to a whole wedding scene so I'll let your guys' imaginations fly!]  
  
"Wow, that went through without hitch!" Hermione exclaimed, a bit bubbly since she had a wine glass in her hand.  
  
"Yes, very good!" agreed Ginny.  
  
"Ok, let's go outside and I'll tell you why I was terribly nervous before the wedding, ok?" asked Sara to Hermione and Ginny. Both agreed and they all walked outside, arms linked.  
  
"Now, what is it you were going to tell us?" asked Hermione. Ginny nodded her head.  
  
"Well, I was nervous because.oh gods, you guys, I'm pregnant!" cried Sara.  
  
"Oh my goodness. Really?! I'm so happy for you, Sara!" Ginny said. Hermione was nodding her head excitedly.  
  
"You'll both help me through this right?" Both nodded their heads. "Good. Now, help me figure out how to tell Remus."  
  
"Sara," sighed Hermione, exasperatedly. "Just go in and tell him! He'll be happy! I know it!"  
  
"Ok. I will. You guys go inside, I'm going to find Remus," said Sara. After a few minutes of searching for him, she found him holding Sirius back from Severus who had Harry behind him, holding his hand and basically protecting him.  
  
"Oh my, what's going on?" Sara yelled over to them, running up.  
  
"That greasy bastard had his hands all over my godson." Exclaimed Sirius through gritted teeth. Severus glared at him.  
  
"Gods, Sirius, make my wedding day all the worst! What does it matter who Harry's going out with? He's above legal age, for one. He's an adult, has been practically all his life, sadly. And he doesn't need you to ask about for his decisions! Now, come on! Stop it!" said Sara, clearly annoyed at Sirius' childish manner. Remus caught Sara's eye with a thanks and a glint of love.  
  
"Fine, I'll accept it. I'll try to be civil towards him," said Sirius. "But, if you so ever hurt him in any way, I will hurt you back tenfold." That said, Sirius walked away to find 'Mione.  
  
"Wow, thank you so much Sara!" cried Harry, giving her a big hug.  
  
"No problem, Harry. I don't want to see you both hurt. And I knew you both liked each other. Wow, it's like that one ability Albus has where he somehow knows everything. It's amazing, haha." Sara said, laughing. Everyone else joined, including Severus. I need to make him laugh more when he's with us, thought Sara.  
  
"So, Sara, what did you come over to tell me?" asked Remus, putting his arms around her waist.  
  
"Well, Remus," Sara said. Oh, to hell with it. "I'm pregnant."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Haha, that's all for now! Stay tuned for more! Who knows what Remus' reaction will be. Find out in the next chapter! Thanks kids, and remember. REVIEW! Feed this poor little author to make her feel better after she's been hurt too many goddamn times this week. 


	4. Ceremony? Yes

Disclaimer: Chapter 1  
  
Title: In My Room One Day  
  
Spoilers: Well.if you don't know everyone's names and have read the books. That's on helluva spoiler.  
  
Pairings: Hmm, you'll found out once you read on.  
  
A/N: Look! I'm posting this chapter quicker than last time! How nice am I? Well, here it is! Enjoy! Remember, last chapter was a cliffhanger? Man, I love those now. Well, anyway, I'll have Remmy's reaction! You all prolly have a good guess as to what it is (oh, he's happy!) Well.I guess it is. Lol.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Well, Remus," Sara said. Oh, to hell with it. "I'm pregnant."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh, Gods, you've finally told me," said Remus, with a happy glint in his eyes.  
  
"Wh-what? How did you know?" sputtered Sara, clearly shocked. Remus laughed.  
  
"Honey! I'm a werewolf! Of course I would know! Keen senses," said Remus, pointing at his nose.  
  
"Oh yeah.I always forget," Sara said, embarrassed. Sara put her arms around Remus and gave him a kiss. "You're happy, right?"  
  
"Of course! How could you ask a question like that?" Remus asked.  
  
"Oh, just a wonderer." Laughed Sara. Sara turned to the sound of a groan. "What's wrong Severus?"  
  
"I'm going to have to teach your son/daughter! This is grand." Said Severus. Sara laughed at him.  
  
"Well, Severus, that's why I've appointed you Godfather. Now, don't look at me like that! I know you love kids!" Sara told him, laughing at his expression.  
  
"Wait, what's the got to do with anything? Oh well, I accept you're offer. You wouldn't let me say no to begin with." Said Severus.  
  
"What about me?" Asked Harry, with puppy dog eyes and that whole deal.  
  
"Well, I figured since you'll probably end up marrying Severus - Oh! Come on! I know these things! - You both can be Godfathers. Hermione and Ginny are the Godmothers. How quaint." Said Sara, obviously happy. After that statement, she surveyed the room, looking for someone. "Albus! Would you care to dance?"  
  
Albus came over to where everyone was. "Why, yes, I would love to dance with the fair lady." Albus took Sara's hands and they twirled around the dance floor. Sara was laughing happily, Albus had that usual twinkle in his eye and Remus was watching on the sidelines with a smile on his face to be married to Sara.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yes. I know it's short. I didn't have much inspiration today. Next chapter, I promise to try to make it longer! Now.review! And, thanks to all my reviewers! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Staying with me strong and true. Aww. 


	5. The letter

Disclaimer: Chapter 1  
  
Title: In My Room One Day  
  
Spoilers: Well.if you don't know everyone's names and have read the books. That's on helluva spoiler.  
  
Pairings: Hmm, you'll found out once you read on.  
  
A/N: WOW! Even faster than last time! Wow. I'm good. I hope you guys like this chapter and liked last chapter! If you don't like anything in this, you should leave now. Off with you!.r head! Eep, I'm evil.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Now seven months later, Sara and Remus both live in Hogwarts and teach there. Remus taking up the DADA position and Sara had taken up the Flying class with Harry as an assistant teacher. They were enjoying a breakfast in their nook in the rooms Albus provided them. A snowy white owl tapped on the window. Remus got up to let Hedwig in and she flew over to Sara and stuck out her leg with the letter on it.  
  
"Oh, Remus, look! It's from Harry and Severus," exclaimed Sara excitedly. "Here, I'll read it out loud:  
  
Dearest Sara and Remus,  
  
How are you both? Severus and I are great. First few months as a married couple - That wedding was so grand! - Let me just jump into it. I'm pregnant. Now, don't get all shell-shocked. It can happen between same sex partners if A) they're powerful enough or B) they're soulmates. I'm guessing on the latter. - Aw, Remmy, everyone's getting preggers! - I'm sending this letter to ask you and Remus if you'd both like to be the Godmother and Father of our child. We'd be very grateful. Write us back, love. I'll wait for your reply. Send it back with Hedwig.  
  
Love, Harry.  
  
Aw, Remus! We get to be the Godparents of this child. I'm so happy. And, everyone is getting pregnant. Ginny and Hermione told me that they both are. This is so sweet." Sara was very excited and quickly got quill, ink, and parchment and wrote back.  
  
Hey!  
  
Of course we'll be the godparents of your child! No use for the formalities, love, we're friends! So, Sev tops you, eh? Haha, you're shocked aren't you? Well, anyway, we accept your request and will be the godparents of your child.  
  
Always, Sara  
  
Sara tied the letter to Hedwig's leg, gave her an owl treat and sent her off. Sara sat back in her chair happy. "Well, I best be off today, Remus my love. Got to go get prepared for classes. You best be going too. I'll see you at lunch." Sara said to Remus, giving him a kiss and running off to meet Harry at the Quidditch pitch to begin classes.  
  
---  
  
Remus walked to his classes and ran into Severus. "Congratulations, Severus. Harry sent us a letter this morning and told us you're expecting in about 8 months."  
  
"Yes, we are. I'm very happy. I've always wanted a child. I may not seem it, but I'll shape my child right. Well, I'll see you in lunch then. Good day." Severus said. He walked off down to the dungeons. Remus walked the rest of the way to the DADA classroom chuckling at how aristocratic, yet happy, Severus is.  
  
---  
  
As everyone was settling down in the hall and talking, Headmaster Dumbledore stood up for an announcement. "Everyone, quiet down please! I have a few announcements to make. As you see, your Professor McGonagal isn't here. She retired and has since been replaced by Hermione Granger. You're Arithmancy teacher took a vacation for the rest of the year and Virginia Weasley is taking her place. As you also may have noticed, Draco Malfoy and Sirius Black are up in the Head table, too. Mr. Malfoy is to be Professor Snape's apprentice and Mr. Black has taken over the Care of Magical Creatures class from Professor Hagrid's unfortunate fate. Well, that is all. Tuck in!" That said, everyone clapped and food appeared on the tables.  
  
"So, Sev, I hear you and Harry are expecting?" asked Sara, laughing.  
  
"Yes, we are." Replied Severus. Remus laughed at Sara because she obviously wanted more to be told. He stopped when she glared at him.  
  
"Wow, love, you almost have a glare to rival Severus'!" exclaimed Remus. Harry sputtered and started laughing. Everyone in hearing range at the Head table also began laughing.  
  
"Oh, wow, wrong choice of words, love. Seems on my schedule, you aren't getting nothing tonight!" said Sara. She laughed at Remus' shocked face and scrambling to beg for her forgiveness. "Come, Harry. We best be getting back to the pitch for our lessons."  
  
"Coming, Sara!" said Harry, running after Sara who was, amazingly, walking fast for a 7 month pregnant woman. Albus watched the whole account throughout with a big belly laugh. The students in the Great Hall had watched this scene with amusement and surprise at how loud the teachers were. A few of the female students who admired Sara clapped at her exit out. Severus and Sirius were hanging off each other laughing at Remus' fate for the night. This, too, made the students very shocked.  
  
[A/n: you guessed it! FLASHBACK!]  
  
Flashback  
  
"Severus! Sirius! You two aren't not leaving this room until you become something akin to friends!" Sara said this while walking out of the room. She quickly put a spell on it that would unlock the door when they truly became friends. Remus laughed at her attempts to get them to become friends.  
  
-5 hours later-  
  
Severus and Sirius come out hanging on each other's shoulders and laughing about some odd thing.  
  
"Wow, I didn't think it would work." said Sara, in awe. Remus just fell out of his seat and started laughing.  
  
"Well, because of all your 'heartless' attempts, I guess we just decided to become friends. One of those factors was Harry. And other reasons were many of your attempts. And how you're always straightforward. You're grand to talk about." Severus told Sara. Sirius laughed at Sara's glare.  
  
"Oh, that's a good one. Well, I best be going. I have to make up a class plan for each of my classes for Care of Magical Creatures." Said Sirius, heading out.  
  
"Yes, I do too have to go. I shall see you later, Remus, Sara." Severus said, walking out of their rooms, with a sly grin on his face.  
  
"I love you too!" said Sara. "Jesus, he just doesn't know how to properly say goodbye among us. I shall teach him! Later! I must lay down now for my back hurts. I'll go down to the infirmary for my check up after I nap." Remus led Sara into their bedroom and put her in bed and tucked her in.  
  
"Love you, Sara. I'll go tell Harry you won't be teaching any classes today." Remus told her.  
  
"And I love you. Yes, thank you, please do. I'll see you later. Now, run along, or you'll be late to your classes! Wouldn't want the students to think they can be late if you are." Said Sara. Remus walked off and closed the door behind him when he left their rooms.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Sara got to her class for after lunch and prepared everything for the students. Classes went by without a hitch that day, and nothing peculiar (if you could ever really saying nothing peculiar happens at Hogwarts) happened at dinner. Sara went to the infirmary to get a check up and by- passed Remus' attempts at 'getting some' for the night. She went straight to bed after the walked into the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wow, I dislike this fic. But I hope you guys love/like it! And if you do love/like it, you'll review to make me happy! I'm very sad at the moment because of some.things.that I don't really want to say. But, REVIEW! MAKE ME HAPPY!! I'll write the next chapter later. Also, sorry if there is any mistakes in names. I don't have my HP books (let a friend borrow them) and I don't have a beta reader. That's a hint by the way, lol. Now, REVIEW! Oh yes, I've realized. HA, yes! I made this chapter longer for all of you. Aww. How nice am I? I had a bit of inspiration. Not much. Eep. Review now! Constructive Criticism, please. No flames. 


	6. The birth and not in full detail :D

Disclaimer: Chapter 1  
  
Title: In My Room One Day  
  
Spoilers: As I've already said.  
  
Pairings: Well, lets start with the main pairing: Remus/Sara. Other pairings include, but are not limited to, are: Sirius/Hermione, Severus/Harry, Ginny/Draco. And, the surprise pairing!: Ron/Viktor! That one-sided animosity turned into.how should I say? Love. Haha.  
  
A/N: Wow, I'm just popping them out like babies. Each chapter is my baby. Who is the father you may ask? Why, it's you. Hahahaha. Well, read on, my love! This whole story is dedicated to my LOYAL reviewers!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
It was a beautiful April day when Sara's water broke in her 6th year's class. Harry told one of the 6th years to alert Professors Lupin and Dumbledore about Sara. Then, he rushed her at once off to the Hospital Wing.  
  
---  
  
Remus was nervously waiting outside the Hospital Wing for Mme Poppy Pomfrey to let him in. Poppy poked her head out and said that he now has triplets. One boy and two girls. Remus ran inside to see his wife and children. He took one of his daughters in his arms, noticed Albus had his son, and clasped his wife's hand with his. "Love, they're beautiful."  
  
"Look, your daughters have your beautiful amber eyes, Remus," examined Sara. "What shall we name them?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking of Erica Rebecca for one, and Jonas for our sons first name. How about you figure out the middle name of our son and the full name of our other daughter?"  
  
"Ok. Well, the middle for Jonas will be.Salazar. And our daughters name will be.Konoko Shinitami. Good?"  
  
"Yes, they're beautiful." Remus motioned over Albus. "You can now make the birth certificates."  
  
"Oh, goody. I'll be right back with the certificates. In the mean while, I'll send down everyone of your friends to visit and congratulate." Albus left with that overtly twinkle-y twinkle in his eyes.  
  
---  
  
"Oh, Sara, they're beautiful!" Said Hermione. She picked up Erica and cooed at her.  
  
"Yes! Oh, Konoko has your nose! How adorable!" giggled Ginny.  
  
"Look, Jonas has your eyes!"  
  
"And ears!"  
  
"You're girls have your mouth." Fought in Harry. Sara laughed.  
  
"Everyone, gather round! I have a magical camera and I'd like to take a picture of everyone." Said Albus. Remus sat on the bed with Sara and their children and Severus, Harry, Sirius, Hermione, Ginny, Draco, Ron, and Viktor crowded around them. Albus took quite a few pictures. They were soon developed and everyone was admiring them. Albus made copies of each for everyone.  
  
"So, Ron how have you been? We haven't seen you in ages, lovey." Said Sara. Ron blushed. Remus and everyone laughed at Sara's obvious prying in his life. "Why's ol' Vicki here?"  
  
Ron blushed even redder. "Him and I are.dating." Aw's were heard all through out the room. Severus let pass a few chuckles at this.  
  
"Wow. For real? I knew it! Wow, I'm loving this psychic thing. Anyway, how long ya been?" asked Sara, prying even further.  
  
"About a year," replied Ron.  
  
"WOW! We really haven't seen you in ages. As much as I'd love to catch up, Ronniekins, I must get some sleep. Poppy says I must. Plus, I was just in 48 hours of labor for these children. We'll talk tomorrow. Bye everyone." Sara waved everyone out, holding Remus behind. He put their children in a cradle and climbed into the infirmary bed with his wife. "G'night, love you."  
  
"Love you, too."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wow, I hope you like this chapter, too. I think in the next one I may jump ahead 11 years. I may not. Tell me if you want me to or not. It's like taking votes. But its not.wait, yes it is. OH! Or, would you like me to put in a thing with an ex-boyfriend? Make this a drama? Wow, it could be like a soap. Anyways, Voting time! Should I go ahead 11 years or do the whole ex- boyfriend thing? I may be planning to end this soon. I wanted to end it here. But, how loyal you people are, I just couldn't. So, aye, a few more chapters for m' 'arties! Aye, drink up, mates. We're in for a long boat ride. Wow, I am random. Yes, and sorry I'm rushing this. It didn't seem very rush-ed when I wrote it but now that I've read it over, it does. Very sorry! (Wow, I rush. A lot. That's what makes me, I guess. I don't know. It's fun though. Hopefully I won't be rushed in other things. Like that one thing with the bed and the boy friend and the naked and the sticking the thing in the - Hahahaha. I should stop now.) 


End file.
